


Stay Here

by captainchakyeon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: Zhoumi wants Kyuhyun to stay there with him.





	Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i wrote on a whim for a mutual on twitter so i thought i'd post it here. unbeta'd like usual, so i apologize for any errors!  
> Title is from Gaho's song 'Stay Here.'

Zhoumi’s hands hesitate over the white piano keys, he looks up at the sheet music; notes and melodies all stringed together. Zhoumi shakily plays a few lines of the music, before stopping and shaking his hand disapprovingly. The song doesn’t seem complete at all, or even a good first draft. He can feel frustration start to bubble up inside him. He leans back on the piano bench, pulling at his hair. It’s been a few stressful days and the main way he expresses himself isn’t working out at all.

He takes the sheet music, and tosses them on the ground in a moment of frustration, the paper scattering on the wood floor. Zhoumi sighs as he looks back at the piano, feeling conflicted on whether to continue or just deem it quits for the day.

Before he can decide, he hears the door click open and shut behind him. He turns just a moment later, to see Kyuhyun picking up all the sheets of paper scattered on the ground. Zhoumi gives him a slightly confused look. Why is he here now - all of a sudden, and why does he care about the sheets of paper with a crap draft of a song written on them?

“I heard you outside, when I was passing by.” Kyuhyun says softly, looking up at the other. He shuffles the papers, making them nice and neat once again. “I could tell it was you, the music just sounded like you.”

“It’s not a good song though.” Zhoumi shakes his head, staring at the papers in Kyuhyun’s hands, his eyes getting teary for some reason. He tries to mask a sniffle from the other. “I’ll probably just start over tomorrow.”

“No, no. You definitely have something to work with here.” Kyuhyun states, trying to reassure Zhoumi. Kyuhyun places the papers at the front of the piano like they were before, and sits beside the other in the piano bench. “Play it again for me. Please?”

Zhoumi stares at the other, with an unsure, very tired looking face. Honestly he doesn’t understand how the other likes it, but who is he to deny Kyuhyun of a harmless request? Zhoumi takes the music sheets and makes sure they’re in the right order and places them back. His hands - still slightly shaky, start slowly playing the music. The piano notes echo around the practice room, filling the room with the song and leaving the two men silent as they listen. After a few moments, the song finally ends. Zhoumi’s hands slowly slip off the keys, and he places them in his lap. He still stays silent, not knowing what to say.

“It’s beautiful, Zhoumi.” Kyuhyun softly says, in a way that Zhoumi couldn’t dare argue with. His head goes to rest on Zhoumi’s shoulders, and he strokes his hair softly - thankful for the precious moments like this when the youngest knew how to make him feel better.

“Stay here, with me.” Zhoumi whispered softly back after a few moments. He wasn’t totally sure of what he was asking for, but he knew he wanted the other’s presence, wanted Kyuhyun beside him.

“Of course, where else would I go?” Kyuhyun smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; @vixxiah


End file.
